


Crawfish

by StaciNadia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crawfish Catching, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While moving in together, Kagami discovers an old photograph of Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawfish

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for AoKaga Month on Tumblr, prompt #15, enthusiasm. It's more than a couple of weeks late, but I had to write this excuse for fluff!

“Last one!” Kagami wiped his brow in relief as his boyfriend opened the last box. 

Kagami and Aomine had been digging through boxes for several hours. Aomine had been practically living in Kagami’s apartment for nearly a month, so the two decided to officially move Aomine in, and the blue-haired man brought his things over from his parents’ house. 

Aomine was just sitting there silently going through the box with a soft smile on his face. “What‘s in there?” Kagami asked him.

“My most important possessions,” Aomine answered, pulling out a stack of magazines with a big grin on his face. Kagami picked up the one on top of the pile and looked at it.

“Mai-chan?! Seriously, Aho?” Kagami stared at him, forked eyebrow raised and a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

Aomine cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he snatched the magazine away from his boyfriend and clutched to his chest. “I still like looking at Mai-chan!” he blurted out, looking away from Kagami. “But you’re the only one for me, Taiga, always! You know that, right?” He turned his head back towards the redhead uncertainly. 

Kagami’s expression softened at the use of his first name. “I know, you pervert. Now let‘s get back to this box so we can finish!” 

The rest of the box held picture frames. “These are my favorite memories.” Aomine proclaimed as he handed over the stack of large frames to Kagami.

The redhead looked at each frame. They were large and able to fit several pictures in them. Each frame seemed to have its own theme. There was one with young Aomine, several photos taken with Momoi, another was of Aomine with the Generation of Miracles at Teiko, Aomine and his teammates from Gakuen, and Kagami’s heart skipped a beat when he saw that there were several frames with pictures of Aomine with Kagami. “Aho, you big idiot…” he said softly, shaking his head, but when he looked up at Aomine, there was a big grin on his face.

Aomine was holding smaller frames. “There’s more of you here,” he said shyly, handing them over to Kagami as well.

There were various photos of the two in the frames. In their Vorpal Swords uniforms, at Maji Burger, at the beach, and so on. But the last picture wasn’t of the two of them. It was of young Aomine alone at a river lined by many trees, the sunset shining behind him through the trees. He was clutching a silver pail with both hands filled to the brim with crawfish, a white hat on his head, and a huge grin on his face. Kagami couldn’t help but smile at the young boy in the photo and turned it to face Aomine. 

Aomine blushed. “My family and I used to go to the beach every summer. I know you love surfing and the sand and stuff, but I loved going to the river that was nearby and catching crawfish. It was the best part of the summer for me every year. But we haven’t been able to go for years and I really miss it.”

Kagami looked again at the huge grin of the boy in the photo and put his arm around his boyfriend. “Well, we’ll just have to go this summer, won’t we?”

Aomine answered by kissing him soundly on the lips.

**********

A few months later, while on their beach vacation, Aomine led Kagami to the river where he had fished for crawfish all those years. The sunlight shone lightly through the trees along the banks as the pair waded into the water that didn‘t quite meet their knees, pails in their hands and straw hats on their heads.

“You’ve never done this before, right, Kagami?” Aomine asked. At Kagami’s shake of the head, he continued, “Okay, well, you stay still, and when you see a crawfish, you grab ‘em right behind the claws…” Aomine reached into the water and pulled out one with his fingers and showed it to Kagami. “If they get you with their claws, it hurts, so be careful, okay?” He put the crawfish into his pair.

Kagami nodded.

Quiet settled down over the pair as they watched the river, occasionally broken up by Aomine reaching in and picking out the little crustaceans. Finally Kagami saw one and gleefully reached his hand in, but the little creature was too fast and scuttled by in the water.

He had waited patiently for another ten minutes or so when he saw another crawfish in the water slowly making its way by him. Its movements were slower than the first creature’s, which gave him the confidence to try to catch one again. He reached carefully in the water, but suddenly there was a huge amount of pain radiating from his index finger. He screamed as he lifted his hand above water. There was the crawfish with one of its claws gripping his index finger. He screamed again and shook his hand rapidly, trying to get it to release his finger. His flailing caused him to fall backwards and he landed on his bottom in the shallow stream, his clothes soaking wet now, and his hand with the crawfish still attached was sticking out of the water.

Aomine, who had been laughing as Kagami fought the crustacean, reached over and gently took Kagami’s hand in his. He carefully gripped the small creature and slowly pulled it off Kagami’s finger and put it into Kagami‘s bucket. “Are you okay?” the blue-haired man asked, helping him up.

Kagami shook his hand and flexed his finger. “Yeah, I’m okay. You weren’t kidding when you said they hurt!”

**********

Hours later as the sun was setting, Kagami’s pail held less than a dozen crawfish and his clothes were still a bit damp. He sighed at his puny amount and figured that he just didn’t have the knack for catching them that Aomine seemed to. He was happy that he managed to catch what he did.

“Oi, Kagami, look!”

Kagami turned and nearly gasped. Aomine was running towards him, laughing with his eyes closed, a huge toothy smile on his face, a hat on his head, and the handle of his full bucket of crawfish grasped in both hands, a beautiful sunset behind him, just like in that old photograph.

Aomine stopped before Kagami and shook his shoulder. “Kagami, what‘s wrong? You looked like you were spacing out for a minute there!”

Kagami snapped out of his reverie and smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “Daiki, don’t ever change.”

**Author's Note:**

> As my own experience is only with catching fish, I used [ this lovely Wiki-How page](http://www.wikihow.com/Catch-Crawfish-by-Hand) for reference on how to catch a crawfish.
> 
> Please visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com)!


End file.
